1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to carts for material handling, and more particularly, to carts that assist in transporting dies or molds.
2. Description of Related Art
Dies or molds are used in various industries for the blow-molding or injection-molding of components, such as plastic components. Dies typically comprise two or more blocks of alloy steel or other suitable metal or material that are connected such that one block may be moved in at least one direction, typically vertically, relative to the other block. The mating surfaces of the blocks define a die cavity with contours of the one or more components that are molded within the die. Dies also typically include miscellaneous hoses and connectors along the edges of the die to facilitate the ingress of materials used to fabricate the component as well as the ingress and egress of other materials, such as coolants, through the die. Dies may also include guide pins, such as dowel pins or the like for aligning the two or more blocks of the die, that protrude beyond the blocks of the dies.
Dies are typically interchangeable in the corresponding machinery, such as hydraulic presses, that utilize the dies to make the molded components. Dies must be removed to be repaired or replaced when damaged. Dies are also selectively removed from the machinery so that the machinery is capable of producing components of various shapes, materials, or other parameters. Therefore, dies frequently define substantially similar outer shapes to be interchangeable, while the die cavities define substantially dissimilar shapes. Because such dies weigh upwards of 1,000 lbs or more, moving these dies into and out of the corresponding machinery can be labor intensive, difficult, and possibly dangerous. Therefore, a need exists for a device that provides convenient removal and insertion of dies into the corresponding machinery.
Because the hoses, connectors, guide pins, and other portions on the exterior of the die should not be damaged during the transport of the die, handling the dies can be very awkward because of the limited number of surfaces that can be contacted. Furthermore, dies are typically transported as a complete assembly, rather than by individual blocks, to minimize the possibility of damaging the mating surfaces of the die or the surfaces of the die cavity. Therefore, a further need exists for a device that conveniently removes and transports dies while minimizing the likelihood that the die will be damaged.